This Star Won't Fall
by NobodyLights
Summary: Kairi never liked dances, especially when the last one she went to, her date didn't even show up. But when a dress arrives at her door from someone Anonymous and asks her to come to the dance, will she give in, or will the date not come like the last on?


**This Star Won't Fall**

**Summary: **Kairi never liked dances, especially when the last one she went to, her date didn't even show up. But when a dress arrives at her door from someone Anonymous and asks her to come to the dance, will she give in, or will the date not come like the last one?**  
**

**A/N: **Sooo yeah! This is my first fanfic of them so go easy on me. xD THE IDEA JUST CAME TO ME.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song Simple and Clean. Just the storyline haha.

* * *

The sun hit Kairi's eyes as she woke up in her dormitory early Friday morning. There was no school that day, and Kairi felt relaxed in her bed when she remembered this fact. As her body rose from the bed, she ran a hand through her crimson red hair, and looked around the room. She noticed her roommate, Namine, was gone.

"Well that's not surprising," Kairi said tiredly to herself. Namine was the one who always went to bed early and left early just to get a good breakfast so she could ace every test. It's not like Kairi was the slacker, she just stood up extra late to work on projects which didn't help how she felt in the mornings. But since it was a school day off, she wondered where Namine had gone to. As Kairi grabbed her cell phone, her dorm room door had opened.

"I was wondering where you were, "Kairi said to her roommate, setting down her cell phone.

"Well, I was just going to get some more food since the guys raided our refrigerator," Namine glared at the mini-fridge across the room, and continued her story, "but as you can see, there are not groceries in my hands. There was a package outside, and I couldn't resist myself. It's for you." Kairi's eyebrows raised as she took the rather wide package out of Namine's hands.

"Anonymous? Cheesy much?" She laughed to herself. She noticed Namine was looking at her eagerly, wanting to see what was inside. "Oh this? This package? You want to see what's inside?" Namine nodded. "This thing in my hands?" She was now glaring at her, and Kairi laughed.

She untied the bow around it, and tore off the bright blue wrapping around it. Now a very curious Kairi opened the box, and her eyes widened.

"WHAT IS IT?" Kairi jumped. Namine gave an apologetic look, but was just as curious as Kairi now.

"It's a… dress."

"… The hell?"

"It's a dress," Kairi repeated. "Well, is there a note?" Namine asked annoyed. Kairi looked all around the box, but no note. But as she lifted the dress to look at it more thoroughly, a piece of paper fell from the hem. "I think I found it."

"Oh my God this is so romantic," Namine said with hearts in her eyes.

"You don't even know if it's from a guy. It could from a hobo and you wouldn't even know it," Kairi stated with a serious face, trying not to laugh. "Well let's find out!" Her roommate yelled, grabbing the note, and clearing her throat.

"Kairi, you're probably wondering who sent you this, and why, of all things in the world, it is a dress. Come to the ball on Saturday night, and you'll find out why. I think it's time for you to know. - Anonymous." She finished the letter. "I don't think that sounds like a hobo. This is so exciting! You're going right? Of course you are, why wouldn't you? Try on the dress!"

"HOLD IT! Namine, this guy could be a complete jerk and just wants to get some. And maybe I don't want to go to this ball…"

And it was true. The last time Kairi went to any form of a dance, her date went with someone else instead, and he didn't even bother to tell her. Seifer was never a good choice anyway.

"Kairi, I won't let that happen again. If it does, I'll tell Riku, Roxas, or Sora to kick his ass for you," Nanime laughed. "Or… maybe just Riku or Roxas," she remembered.

At that dance, Sora ran after the guy who stood Kairi up, but ended up going home with a black eye and a busted lip. Kairi ended up taking him to the nurse, and couldn't help but be thankful she has a friend like him. The problem was… she doesn't know if she thought of him as more than a friend.

The two have known each other for forever, and ever since then they've been best friends. They grew up on Destiny Islands together, and always went to the same school. They see each other everyday, and it's rare when they go into any sort of argument. Sora never forgot her birthday, he was the first one she'd call for any advice or help, and he made her truly happy. No guy has done that for her yet.

Kairi's eyes narrowed to the floor as her thoughts took over her mood.

"Oh my god… I know what this is about." Namine said so matter-of-factly. "Oh?" Kairi asked amused.

"You don't want to go to the ball with this hunk of mystery man, who also bought you a gorgeous dress, because you wanted to go with Sora!" Kairi's eyes widened and choked on her spit.

"N-no! That's not true! I just… I-I just don't want to go. T-that's all." _Wow, Kairi, stutter just a bit more, why don't you?_ She thought to herself.

"Oh, just admit it to yourself! Everyone knows you two like each other, you two just won't admit it to yourselves."

"Namine… I-I don't like Sora. And I'm sure he doesn't l-like me. I mean, w-wouldn't he ask me to the ball if he did?" Kairi was now twirling a ribbon from the dress in her hands. _I can't like him. We're best friends. But he's always so sweet to me…_

"Maybe _he_ is the anonymous man?" She raised her eyebrows and added flirtation to her voice. Kairi looked up to her, and threw the nearest pillow at her. "Shut up, no he's not." Her best friend the bow was now in her hands again. "Sora WAS out of town the other day… and any sort of dress store is out of town… You never know, Kairi."

Kairi's heart stopped for a split second. Sora was indeed out of town. He could have been visiting a friend? But all of his friends were here at the academy. Maybe he had a doctors appointment? But he could have gone to the school nurse for that… Maybe it is Sora? Kairi shook her head. "You're letting this romance get to your head, Nami."

"Am I, Kairi? Am I?" Namine was standing in front of her bed, crossing arms, body resting on one leg. "Now let's see that dress! I'm sure it suits you perfectly!" She exclaimed clasping her hands with a wide smile. Kairi rolled her eyes and pulled out the dress; putting it up to her body and looked at it in the mirror. They were both in awe.

The gown was was split into two colors; the bottom part was a dull sparkling pearl-hued white color, that went just past the knees. There was a slip, and over it was a lace that had a graceful pattern on it that flowed with the entire dress. The top part of it that started just below her chest area was a strapless and wine red, that matched her hair perfectly. And that was good for Kairi, considering she hated when she mix matched colors that were two shades different. There was a ribbon that matched the wine color that went across the waist. Overall, it was beautiful.

"Kairi… I know you're not into dresses that much… But for the love of God and all that is mighty, you must wear that dress." Kairi giggled, but was nervous inside. "I'll think about it…" She said as she twirled the dress.

"You drive me nuts." Namine laughed.

**One week earlier.**

"You drive me nuts!" Roxas yelled at Sora.

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" Sora screeched. "Wait… What the hell did I do?"

"You need to ask Kairi to the ball already, dude! This is the perfect chance to tell her your feelings." Roxas exclaimed as he shook Sora's shoulders. Sora's eyes widened. "W-what feelings? Kairi's my best friend." Roxas ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair and sighed.

"Sora, you cannot deny those feelings. You need to see your own face when she walks in the room. You have hearts in your eyes and your mood lightens by a million. She makes you happy. I know it."

Sora slammed his face in his pillow and groaned in frustration. Roxas was right; he couldn't deny his feelings towards Kairi. She smiles, his whole world slows down. She cries, his whole world falls apart. Sora did everything he could to make her happy. He would hold her until she'd stop crying, but he had no problem with that since holding Kairi was like holding an angel in his arms. Sora did everything to protect her, also. Especially at the last dance she went to and her date turned her down. Sora was so frustrated that night. Who would turn down a date with Kairi? He would be the happiest man on Earth to go to a dance with Kairi, and this might be his one chance. She made him feel like he could do anything, which is something he loved about her. _Wait… love? _Sora thought. _I… I love her._

**Present Day**

Kairi's mystery dress lied on her computer chair, and she sat on her bed with her eyes glued to it. She couldn't work on homework or watch TV; the dress taunted her. She only received it this morning, and she was already going crazy. She hadn't tried it on yet, but Kairi was almost afraid to.

Kairi's attention was snapped away from the dress, finally, when there was a knock on her door.

"Namine did you forget your key ag-" She was cut off when she saw someone else leaning against her door frame with their arms crossed, piercing blue eyes staring into hers at her door. "Oh… Hi, Sora." She smiled. "May I come in?" He asked with a half-smile. Kairi nodded, swooning on the spot. She stepped aside, and let him in. "W-what's up?"

"Roxas and Namine are on a date tonight, and I don't think I've ever been this bored," Sora laughed. The thought snapped in her head and remembered that Roxas and Namine went on romantic dates every Friday night. "Well that explains why I thought you were Namine," Kairi giggled. Sora smiled widely at her laugh and looked around her room, and locked his eyes on Kairi's nightmare.

"Pretty dress," Sora smirked. Kairi rolled her eyes and groaned. "Ugh, this dress has been haunting me all day. I got it this morning, but it was from someone anonymous. They… want me to go to the ball." Sora raised his eyebrows. "And?" He asked.

"Um… I don't know what to do. This guy could be really sweet, but he could blow me off… Again." Water glistened in her eyes. She didn't like remembering that night. It was almost as if she was unwanted. Sora's smile died as her looked her back faced to him. He walked over to her, placed his hands on her shoulders, and turned her around. One single teardrop emerged down her cheek, and he wrapped his arms around her slender body.

"Kairi, Siefer is a jackass. He must have majorly seducted you or something," he laughed. Kairi's arms were around his and she sniffed in, burying her face in his chest. "And I don't think a jerk would buy you that dress. I mean, it looks pretty expensive to me." His thumbs were making circles on her back as it soothed her.

"I-I guess…" Kairi stuttered. "I really think you should go, Kai. It'll be the time of your life. I promise." The next thing he did was unexpected, but he couldn't help the force. He pressed his lips on her forehead. Kairi blushed madly and looked up him.

"A-are you going to the dance, S-Sora?" Sora's heart skipped. _Is she asking me?_ He smirked.

"Is that an invitation?" Sora said seductively. Kairi lightly punched his arms and laughed. "I'm just kidding. But I'm actually heading up to my cousins house that night. I didn't really realize that was the night of the ball when I told him yes. Otherwise I would totally humiliate myself in front of the entire academy with my lame dancing skills." This caused Kairi to laugh harder. She looked radiant when she laughed in Sora's opinion; but she looked radiant always.

"I guess I'll go… That'll make Namine happy. She really wants me to get out more often." Sora smiled at this, which was true. Kairi rarely did anything. She claims listening to music all day is doing something productive.

"That's what I like to here." Sora smiled at her, and Kairi's heart lifted. _Has he ever looked at me like that before? _Kairi blushed and Sora cleared his throat. "W-well, I guess I better go. You mentioning being productive made me remember I have butloads of homework to do." Kairi was sad now.

"O-Oh. Okay. Well, have fun at your cousins, Sora."

"Thanks. Have fun at the dance." Kairi nodded as she saw him walk towards the door. She sat on her bed ready to breakdown when Sora said one other thing. "And Kairi?" She looked up into oceanic eyes. "You're going to look beautiful in that dress." He winked at her and closed her door.

_Holy shit._

* * *

"PUT IT ON NOW, KAIRI! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Namine was shoving Kairi and the dress into the bathroom, forcing Kairi to put it on. "FINE. If you and Roxas ever break up, I'll feel no sympathy for you."

"You won't have to," Roxas said as he wrapped his arms around Namine. "You're mine forever." Roxas kissed her forehead and Namine stuck her tongue out at Kairi. The finger was returned to both of them as she closed the bathroom door. "She's in a good mood tonight." Namine laughed.

"And where is your tux, mister?" She asked playing with his collar. "It's in my room right now. I'm not like you girls and take forever just to get ready."

"Really? I wouldn't say that."

"My hair is a valid argument." Roxas said with a serious face as Namine giggled. The bathroom door opened, and out came Kairi.

The dress fit her slender body perfectly. The only thing missing was the bow around the waist. "Can you help me tie this?" Kairi spatted at Namine with an attitude. The blonde laughed and walked up to her. She grabbed the wine red ribbon and tied the bow perfectly around Kairi's waist. "Kai, just look in the mirror, for crying out loud." Kairi rolled her eyes and looked.

Well, that was certainly not what she was expecting. As she looked in the mirror, Kairi almost found herself attractive. In a _dress._

"You look… amazing, Kairi. Whoever got that dress for you has some serious taste and knows what you like." Namine was now clapping her hands. "You look beautiful, Kai," said Roxas. Kairi smiled at both of them and looked back at the mirror. As soon as she did, Roxas pressed his lips to Namine's ear and whisper, "Not as beautiful as you. Ever." Namine blushed madly as Roxas kissed her temple.

Kairi was just about ready to leave. The bottom of her hair was curled perfectly, her eyes glittered with makeup, and put on the perfect heals to match the dress. As the ball came closer and closer, Kairi got that much more nervous for it. She still had no idea who her mystery date was. And how the hell was she suppose to find out who it was? Was he going to go up to her? Panic mode was on.

Namine came out of the bathroom all ready. She was gorgeous, of course. Her dress was a full length dress which went all the way to her feet, and it was white with just a hue of blue to it with sparkles that flowed all the way to the bottom. It, too, was strapless. Namine's hair was curled but was pulled to the side. "Roxas will have a hard time getting his hands off of you tonight, Nam," Kairi laughed. Namine smiled widely and fixed her makeup in the body mirror across the room.

There was a knock on the door and Kairi's heart stopped. _Oh my God what if he's at the door? Calm down, calm down. _She walked over to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it. Well, her heart went back to normal speed when it was Roxas standing in the doorway. "Don't tell her I'm here yet, I want to meet up with her at the dance. I need to talk to you for a sec." Kairi was confused. "Okay."

"So… I just want to tell you that you're going to have a lot of fun tonight, okay? This guy will not turn you down, I promise. And if he turns you down, Riku has a gun loaded in his trunk." Kairi busted out laughing, and Roxas smirked. "Thanks, Roxas. You're going to love what Namine is wearing tonight. She looks amazing." Roxas smiled and nodded. "She looks amazing in anything."

"You clean up pretty well, Roxas. I'm impressed." Roxas laughed and gave Kairi a hug. "I'll see you at the dance." Kairi walked back into her room, and walked up to Namine.

"Let's get this shit over with."

* * *

Namine and Kairi were up at the entrance and Kairi's heart was running a race. "Kai, calm down." Kairi nodded and they both walked in. The place looked stunning.

There were starlit lights all around the ceiling making it look like the night sky, and a chandelier hung down the center of the dance floor making the place lit, but still had the night look to it. Someone tapped on Namine's shoulder, and she turned around to find her date.

"Good evening, beautiful." Roxas took her hand, and kissed it lightly. "This would be for you." He took a corsage from behind him and placed it on Namine's hand. It had blue petals, and a white center. Roxas was casual from head to toe. Even the dress shoes. "Am I trying too hard?" Namine laughed and shook her head, giving Roxas a light kiss on the lips. Kairi smiled at them.

"Can I have this dance?" Namine nodded. "Kairi… will you be okay here? I'll come right back to you after this song."

"Oh my gosh Nam, go ahead. Don't worry about me. Go. Go!" Kairi pushed the couple towards the dance floor. As soon as she couldn't see them, her smile died and went to look for a table.

The dance was almost over, and there was no more heart to break for Kairi. She got all dressed up just for whoever she was going to go with, and he never showed up. Kairi had danced with her friends; Roxas, Namine, Selphie, Hayner, Olette, but never her mystery man.

"Kairi… I am SO sorry. I can't believe he didn't show up… I never should have convinced you to come. I'm so sorry." Namine took Kairi's hand. "I-it's fine. I had fun." That was bullshit. No, she didn't.

"Alright folks, this is our last song for the night, so grab your friends because this is a fast one." Namine looked at Kairi with pleading eyes, and Kairi obeyed and joined her friends at the dance floor. The song was Bad Romance by Lady GaGa. Now that the song was playing, Kairi couldn't help but hope that Sora was the mystery man, but no one ever showed up. She was so close to asking him when he was in her dorm, but Kairi never had the courage. She thought she didn't deserve him.

Everyone started leaving by the end of the song to avoid traffic, and Roxas had his arms around Namine and Kairi's shoulders. "Why don't we all go home, open a pint of Chunky Monkey, and watch some cheesy Asian movie to make everyone feel better, hmm?" Kairi laughed half-heartedly at his comment as a tear strolled down her face. But then she realized something.

"Oh shit, I forgot my purse in the ballroom. Go ahead without me, I kinda want to walk back to the dorm by myself anyway." The couple nodded and held hands on the way.

Kairi couldn't believe that her whole night was ruined. She almost thought that it was going to be perfect; like a Cinderella story. But things don't always work out that way, now do they?

She walked over to the table that had her purse, but it was missing. "You've got to be kidding me." No one else was in the 'ballroom', so it was surely stolen. She looked up, "Why don't you just make my day a little worse by telling me a puppy died or something? God!" She fell to her knees and started to sob. If she could use anyone to fall into, it'd definitely be-

"You look like you could use a hand, miss." She looked down and saw a pair of dirty black converse. Her heart skipped, and knew exactly who it was. Kairi looked up and saw her hero in a black suit, white shirt, and tie. "Sora."

"Hi, beautiful." He took her hand and lifted her up. "Roxas has your purse, it's fine." Kairi was now confused. What was going on? "Axel, you know what to do." Axel was the DJ for the evening, and gave Sora a thumbs up. "HELL YES." He turned on a familiar song to Kairi. It was Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru. "Can I have this dance, Kairi?" Kairi just stared at him with no expression, and nodded.

Sora took her hand, and put his other hand around her small waist. "I don't get it."

"Well, I totally thought I didn't get you the right size, but I'd say that dress fits you perfectly." Kairi's eyes widened. But then smiled. "It was you."

"You deserve everything in the world, including this dance. Your last dance was a wreck, and I needed to make this one up to you. And to tell you something. The reason I wasn't here is because I know it would be fun with all of our friends, but this whole room is beautiful and I thought that you needed to have your own dance. Your own ball." He took a deep breath, although Kairi was holding hers. He placed a corsage on her gentle hand, and he went back to talking. "Kairi… you amaze me in every way possible. You're twice as beautiful as the stars, for no star shines as bright as you. When your heart breaks, so does mine. I see you smile and my world feels right again. No girl compares to you. I think I've been waiting for you my whole life." He put both of his hands on her cheeks lightly. He kissed away a tear, and looked back into her eyes. "I don't deserve an amazing girl like you, but if you were to accept me, nothing would ever make me happier."

Tears flowed down Kairi's cheeks. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought this only happened in her dreams. A small laugh escaped her sob, "Did you rehearse this?"

"Well…" He coughed, "If it makes it better Roxas didn't help me with this whole speech." She laughed as one more tear flowed down. "A simple three words wouldn't do it. I've come to face that you may not feel the same about me, but I hope you know I'd wait forever for you." Kairi shook her head. "You don't have to." And that said it.

They both pulled in for a kiss that both of them have been waiting for. It was light at first, both of them savoring the moment of their first kiss. Sparks flew in both of their hearts and they knew this was right. They pulled back, and Sora set his forehead on Kairi's. "Okay maybe those three words will do. Kairi, I-"

"Love you." Kairi finished for him. "You never did let me finish my sentences while growing up, did you?" Kairi laughed and pulled him in for another kiss, but this time more heated.

They guessed they never realized it until now that they both loved each other. All of those times when each of them got jealous of other people, that feeling they got in their stomachs when they walked in the room. Kairi couldn't wait for everyday they had together.

She had her arms around his neck and her face rested on his chest, and Sora's hands lied on her waist as they swayed to the song. _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go. _"I'll never let you fall," Sora whispered in her ear. He choked back a light tear of happiness. He never thought this day would come.

Kairi looked up to him. She sniffled. "You never went to your cousins." Sora laughed as the tear finally fell. He pressed his forehead to hers, and held her tighter. "God, no. I hate him."


End file.
